ZX-Tole
ZX-Tole (pronounced zek-toll) is a seemingly beetle-based Hyper-Zoanoid and the leader of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. He was the most powerful Zoanoid developed by Cronos before X-Day and became a Lost Number a year after Cronos rose to power. History Manga ZX-Tole and the rest of Team Five first appear when Agito Makishima attempts to free Fumio Fukamachi and the Segawa siblings from Relic's Point. During the confrontation, ZX-Tole demonstrates his impressive bio-blaster array and his burrowing ability as he drags Fumio back underground. Powerful though he was, he was unable to save his comrades from the rogue Lost Number Aptom during the renegade's assault on Relic's Point. Even at full power and using his Blaster Tempest attack, ZX-Tole could not destroy Aptom and suffered severe wounds when Aptom tried to absorb him. He was forced to severe his own leg to escape, but even though he survived the encounter, Aptom had a whole leg to consume and assimilated ZX-Tole's cell structure, gaining all of his powers along with those of the other Team Five members he'd consumed. Over a year after the fall of Relic's Point, Cronos had taken over the planet. Though they were now the sole government power in the world, they still had to contend with the threat of the terrorist group Zeus' Thunderbolt and also Aptom, who had been attacking Zoanoids in Tokyo. In order to counter Aptom's threat, Dr. Barcas re-optimized ZX-Tole in order to grant him the powers of his fallen comrades. On top of this, he also administered special antibodies that would block Aptom's cell invasions and a virus that would wreck his metabolism. Thus, ZX-Tole became Neo ZX-Tole, a Lost Number that existed solely to destroy Dr. Barcas greatest creation and worst mistake. As a Lost Number, he became immune to the psychic waves of the Zoalords and his lifespan had been severely reduced. When he found Aptom, the two adversaries engaged in a battle that could have destroyed all of Tokyo. Even when Agito Makishima - Guyver III - entered the fray, ZX-Tole was far too powerful for either Agito or Aptom to confront. The tide of battle turned with the arrival of Sho Fukamachi - Guyver I - who had once again been restored to life and had become the Guyver Gigantic. Determined to kill them all, ZX-Tole flew up above the sky and absorbed energy directly from the sun to charge his Final Blaster Tempest: a bio-beam more powerful than even the Guyver's Mega-Smasher. The blast was so powerful that its impact would completely vaporize Tokyo, and just firing the beam would be enough to destroy ZX-Tole. Knowing that firing this blast would kill him, ZX-Tole went ahead with it anyway since his re-optimization had already reduced his lifespan. The force of the blast tore ZX-Tole apart, but the beam was engulfed by the Guyver Gigantic's Giga-Smasher and cancelled out, and so ZX-Tole died without achieving his revenge. OVA In the 1990 Guyver OVA, the history of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five is quite different. The team accompany Commander Guyot when he assumes control of Cronos Japan and engage in an attack on Narisawa High School in order to draw out the Guyver. Two of the team are killed during the ensuing battle with Guyvers I and III and ZX-Tole vows revenge against the Guyvers for his fallen comrades. After Guyver-I is killed by Enzyme, however, he begins to doubt if his desire for vengeance will ever be satisfied. ZX-Tole's opportunity for revenge arises when Cronos Japan is invaded by Guyver-III and Guyver-I is regenerated from its severed control medal inside the Cronos lab. However, the rest of Team Five are defeated by a berserk Guyver-I which fights without Sho's direction. After being wounded, ZX-Tole makes a strategic withdrawal and happens upon his dying comrade Elegen, who begs ZX-Tole to absorb his energy, his life, in order to destroy the Guyvers. ZX-Tole grants Elegen's last wish and absorbs his power, transforming into his ultimate state. This merger greatly reduces ZX-Tole's lifespan but supercharges him with so much power that the powers of one Guyver are not enough to stop him. Sho and Agito combine the force of their attacks in order to penetrate ZX-Tole's reinforced shell, then use their combined Mega-Smashers to destroy him completely. Zoanoid Data Human form In his human form, ZX-Tole appears as a muscular Caucasian male with short black hair. ZX-Tole * Chitinous Skin - ZX-Tole's body is covered in super-strong exoskeletal plates. These plates are completely impervious to standard weaponry and can even withstand direct hits from the Guyver's head laser and Pressure Cannon. * Burrowing - ZX-Tole has demonstrated the ability to quickly burrow through the ground. How exactly he manages this is unclear since on two occasions he has had his arms burdened carrying a body. * Bio-Blasters - ZX-Tole is armed with fifteen bio-laser emitters: three on each arm, three on each leg, two on his waist and one large one concealed under his central horn on his head. * Flight - He hasn't often used them, but ZX-Tole is equipped with insectoid wings that allow him to fly. * Blaster Tempest - Another large bio-blaster is concealed beneath the chitin on ZX-Tole's midsection. This blaster is stronger than the others and can be charged up by ZX-Tole vibrating his wings at high frequencies and absorbing all of the heat and light from the environment around him. Neo ZX-Tole As well as all his old abilities, Neo ZX-Tole also possesses the following additional powers. * High-Frequency Blades - Similar to those used by both the Guyvers and the Hyper-Zoanoid Thancrus. These blades vibrate at such high frequencies that they break the molecular bonds of objects, letting them cut through virtually anything. * Napalm Discharge - Like Derzerb, ZX-Tole can absorb thermal energy and redirect it as an intense blast of flame. * Electromagnetic Arc - Much like Elegen, Neo ZX-Tole can produce tremendous levels of electricity within his body and can distribute that energy both as an offensive weapon or as a barrier to block attacks. * Explosive Darts - Like Gaster, Neo ZX-Tole can produce organic missiles filled with explosive chemicals. He fires these projectiles from his forearms and can guide their trajectory telepathically. * Final Blaster Tempest - By absorbing energy directly from the sun, Neo ZX-Tole can unleash a bio-blaster capable of annihilating a small landmass. This beam requires a high altitude to charge up and the force of the blast is so strong that firing it will tear ZX-Tole apart. "Ultimate" ZX-Tole This form only appears in the Guyver OVA when ZX-Tole and Elegen merge. ZX-Tole's horns elongate and his body radiates a golden aura of energy. In this form, ZX-Tole's chitin is so strong that he can even withstand a direct hit from the Guyver's Mega-Smasher. However, Sho and Agito were able to penetrate his outer shell by combining their attacks, creating a wound in the shell that allowed their combined Mega-Smashers to obliterate ZX-Tole completely. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Guyver Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Insects Category:Zoanoids Category:Deceased